Various types of electronic devices currently exist for communications and entertainment purposes. More and more, consumers are using electronic devices during travel adventures, extreme work conditions, and in other various environments where the electronic devices could be exposed to dirt, dust, impact, drops, and/or other damaging forces. The electronic devices can include various types of mobile phone, smartphone, tablet computer, personal digital assistant, camera, GPS tracker, health monitor, medical device, and/or other types of electronic devices. These devices often include touchscreens, scroll wheels, switches, buttons, or other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature of these electronic devices, it is desirable to provide protection for these devices so that they can be used in various environments that the consumer desires.